


We Shouldn’t

by Elathepenn



Series: Dedication - In Love [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Forbidden, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Some feelings too, Teacher/Student, this is seriously just a really intense sex scene for the whole thing I have no excuses please enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-05
Updated: 2019-04-05
Packaged: 2020-01-05 00:41:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18355061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elathepenn/pseuds/Elathepenn
Summary: He’s taught you so much with that collected smile on his face.But now— Now you know you can break his practiced composure. His lips feel electric on yours, and it runs through you in hot bursts of want.You want him to feel what he does to you.





	We Shouldn’t

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Daimhin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daimhin/gifts).



> In other words: What would have happened if he had just turned back for a second kiss.

Your hands are selfish and know what they want. You pull him onto you, sneaking under the suit coat to feel the tight roping muscle below. His touch is searing, pleading for more as his thumb drags under your breast without fully touching them. As if trying to be polite his hand snakes around to your shoulders, a straining open palm trying to devour as much surface area as possible. With spread out fingers he presses soft valleys into your skin.

The vibration of the moan coming from his lips to yours tastes as good as it feels. It seems he knows what he wants as well, letting his leg slide thoughtlessly between yours. He removes all distance between you as his body dips before leveraging full contact, the intensity of it seeming to lift you onto him. Holy shit, you can already feel him getting hard. You break the kiss to let your head roll back in pleasure and he takes advantage of the revealed neck with his lips and teeth. You feel like you are falling—

Wait, you are falling! The door is swinging open at the surprisingly assertive press of his hips on yours. Thankfully his grip on you has you both maintaining balance, though he does seem to have to stumble in order to do so. He braces you on his form with one arm on your shoulders with the other on your ass. You feel his hand squeeze at the bare skin, your skirt having shifted up to reveal the near-nothing lace undergarment. He is breathing so heavy looking down at you, you shudder. You feel the heat transfer from his eyes right through you to your core. It feels like gentle electricity is pulsing to your center and you can feel yourself getting wet. Shit, he should— he  _ needs _ to feel what he’s doing to you.

It seems the fistful of your ass has caused his erection to become fully manifested. Or at least you assume so, because if not, well. Then it is is starting to get slightly frightening in size. You absolutely wanted to touch it to find out.

You feel so light when he shifts you both to be against the empty door frame. He was not yet ready to fully step into your apartment, only half committed to the pleasurable assault on each other’s senses.

You want him in your apartment. You want to know if his cock is as silky as his shirt rubbing against your cleavage. Shamelessly, you force your hand between the two of you and rub down his shaft over his pants. You press into it with the palm of your hand before gripping 

He has to look away with a moan, breaking the constant attention before re-focusing and coming in for another overheated kiss, “Please. Yes,” he subtlety breathes out locking himself to your mouth. The feeling of his lips so full of desire forcing yours open has you taken slightly aback. His tongue against yours is making you lightheaded as you pull it into your mouth with with gentle force. The sensations have you hesitating your machinations to just revel in the festering need of it. You feel his hips moving into your hand with a restrained eagerness trapping it there, despite the cloth in between you.

Laughter from you breaks the impassioned kiss, as he moves his lips and teeth along your jaw with deft bites, unable to break contact with his mouth.

“Now I see why he thought we had a-“ the hiccup cannot be stopped, “sensu—sex-ual relationship,” your fingers run up the nape of his neck while the one in between struggles to snake past his belt. His breath is hot against your skin as he displays his impressive patience, dragging his nose along your cheek to find your own. He presents you with the startlingly affectionate action of rocking his nose against yours to press your foreheads together. His tongue wets the seam of your lips in request to conquer your mouth again. You have no issue letting him invade again as he steals the air from within you, unwilling to allow any distance between your forms.

Despite the arm being pinned, you manage to slip your fingers inside his waistband and you can feel the precome on the over-hard and delightfully silky tip of his cock. He groans out at your touch, keeping your mouths connected by the thin strings of the proof of your tongues contact. His full body weight presses into you, letting his fingers bite into your flesh. They tease near your entrance as you wrap your leg around him and you suddenly ache so painfully for his touch, it is almost too much. You bite your lower lip looking up at him through your lashes as he fights back another moan behind gritted teeth. You feel him test the slickness between his thumb and forefinger. He knows how much you crave him. 

He continues to fail to hide his unyielding want as more of your hand slide further inside his trousers. You let your lower lip slip out moistened in shock at his size, ready to attempt to seduce him further, “Professor,” you breathe out willing him to break completely, “Ignis,” you moan into the air. Returning to his forehead, you attempt to pull his mouth back to yours. But nothing is happening.

Instead his whole body stills, his hand stopping your machinations. He’s gripping your wrist too tight, suddenly removing your hand. You’re surprised at how cold the invading air between you is as you move to be flush against him again.

The mood is ruined by the look of pure panic and distress on his face. He’s smeared with lipstick as he pulls away, four steps back as he looks over his person.

“Ignis,” you pant to regain his attention. You start approaching him while grabbing the base of your elastic dress. In a sweeping gesture you begin to attempt to get it off, pulling it over your head. You get slightly stuck, as it seems to bind your arms above your head just enough to peak at him braced against the wall feasting on your figure while trying to resist. You can see his cock physically twitch, and you want him.

“Don’t retreat. Touch me. Feel what you do to me,” you’re still stuck in the damn dress, your elbows tangled up in the tightness of it around your arms. With a few hard yanks you lose your balance stumbling, he takes two steps forward and looks like he’s fighting the greatest battle of his life.

“You’re inebriated,” he swallows so hard you can actually see his logic is losing. He keeps looking down the stairwell of your flat as if he’s ready to retreat. His hand is on his top button of his shirt while he shakes his head no. You watch it come undone exposing more of what you now know to be beautifully sculpted chest. The mental fight his body is going through against his mind is ripping through you into a nearly primal arousal for him. The fact that he can’t stop looking you over, even in your awkward state as his hand trails down to another button undoing it with hesitation… It’s fucking everything, “I shouldn’t for so many other reasons,” he takes another step towards you. You’re winning this as you take a step backwards, dipping your hip in an attempt to be seductive. It has the opposite effect, as you begin to stumble, your arms not there for balance, your mind making the room spin around and he surrounds you with a protective grasp around your bare waist.

He is attempting to help you right yourself but you let yourself fall back in your stumble, successfully taking him past the threshold of your door and you’re sharing his warmth again.

His lips are on your neck, a tongue flat and pressed before it’s grazed by teeth with a gentle suck. He’s going to leave a mark and you love it. You moan out your gratitude as you attempt to shimmy out of your high-heels in tandem with the dress. Purposefully pressing your hips square ot his, he groans out as you lean back, losing more balance and he stumbles to the floor with you.

One of his hands swiftly made its way to support your head during the fall, his leg managed to slide in between yours while the other keeps you just off the ground pressed into him. In your half-floating state you grind into him, rutting against his leg and stimulating the underside of his shaft as best you can. Finally, you are liberated from the constraints of your dress.

“Oh my, I seem to have gotten your pants a little damp, Ignis,” you are nearly biting his lips with your words. A soft and breathy chuckle leaves you when he doesn’t move away at all. He is frozen and pinning you in place as his eyes bore into yours. The playfulness leaves you, sobering up at the overwhelming intensity of it. This was the look of a man that cares so deeply. You are enraptured by the possibility. But he’s not breaking— not yet. And you want him to, too.

You snake your freehand down his chest, before shifting and sliding over your undergarment. His breath hitches as you touch yourself and it releases as a whine. Writhing slightly against him at the pressure you give yourself, you lift your wet fingers back up to his face. You drag it across his lower lip, “You should taste what you do to me,” comes out of your mouth like you know what you’re doing. It seems to be working, as his mouth is already panting and open, he quickly sucks down hard on your fingers. The hand that was supporting your waist shifts so quickly to pull your fingers from his mouth. It now makes an energized move to take your breast in by the fistful. Your body makes a graceless fall in those few inches, pressed down by him.

This was what you wanted from him.

He was animalistic in his touch, sliding his fingers quickly underneath your bra strap to liberate you. With urgent movements he shits to your back in to attempt to strip you as quickly as possible. You arch up for him to make the job easier but his fingers stumble a second and third time before you finally feel the weight of your chest return. He slides the strap down your arm tossing it across your body, unwilling to take the time to finish his effort. He instead beings kissing up between your breasts rubbing his face against the middle of them, his free hand squeezing the gravity out of one to suck and bite down on its peak. His body undulates against you as you work to remove the final strap from you other arm.

His lips return to your mouth as he makes a full body effort to thrust against you, his fingers tangling in your hair as his tongue sucks more sounds of bliss from your chest. His hips aren’t slowing down as he rocks into you, and suddenly your head is gently rested against the ground while he slams the other to sit fully up.

He is working to undo the remaining buttons of his shirt, while your fingers stumble over his belt buckle. Of all the things to be getting in your way right now— you hated it as much as he seemed to. The tip of him is poking out slightly from the top of his waistband and you’re suddenly nervous. You look up to see his expression, and it is an opaque black full of want. He is watching your hands with his arms pulled back at the removal of his shirt and jacket in a fast movement. Almost angrily he removes his gloves slamming them down on the floor, seeming to hate them for being between his skin and yours. He takes a moment to breath, to observe you and you are grateful for it. The presentation of his arched form fully released from the confines of his apparel had you gaping. Watching the tight muscles expand and contract in the planes of his chest and abdomen give you pause, and you instead move forward, shifting your position to lick up the center line.

He grabs your head as you work your way up his chest and he almost cradles it in his hand. The touch softer than you expected he works his fingers into your hair pulling your head back ever so slightly so that your attention would be brought back to his face. He’s panting with his mouth open wider for the oxygen you didn’t want to take the time to find. He seems done with your stilled hands and he shoves them out of the way, in one swift movement he removes his belt tossing it off to the side. Your hands change course and map the musculature of his back instead, digging your fingertips into his flesh. He makes no efforts to hide his moan when his head rolls back, living for your touch. His own digits display their dexterity as they release the top button of his trousers, quickly unzipping himself and displaying the straining erection hidden underneath. You look down to it as he adjusts his position to surround your legs, realizing a moment too late as he shoves the pants down his thighs that his shoes will keep him bound at the ankle.

You continue the pull of your hands down his sides, fingers digging into his waistband in a tandem removal of his undergarment. The sheer size of it should have made it hit your chin, but his arousal was so great it maintained an upright position. Fuck, you had no idea he wanted you this badly.

You move your hand to pump him, feeling the absurdly solid form under your fingers for only two strokes before he grabbed your hand shaking his head no. You ignore his plea for mercy.

His cock resists when you pull it towards your mouth, so upright in its lust. You press your tongue against the tip tasting the bitter precome and he cries out again, his hand more forcefully pulling your head back while he focuses on the spit connecting your lips and his shaft. His hips jut forward of their own volition at the scene and he completely removes your hand. You watch it nearly spring back into place. It’s daunting.

“You can’t just put that inside me— I—“ You weren’t going to tell him the truth, he might stop, “I will need to be warmed up a bit first,” you bite your lip looking up at him and his eyebrows furrow while he nods.

“Of course, whatever you need,” he breathes out through hissed teeth, his voice completely altered. You almost recognized it, hearing it a few times before over the phone. You’d been turning him on unintentionally for months. You feel yourself pulse preemptively at the thought. 

He lowers you both, returning back to your mouth, no longer satisfied with just a taste of your tongue his jaw moves to open yours as far as it can so he can invade you. It’s so slick and sweet both of your arms wrap around his head to deepen it. He breaks the kiss with a staggered moan, his tip brushing against your wet entrance blocked by thin fabric. He rips— He actually rips it off, the weird sensation of the elastic pulling at your form before releasing shocks you into a small laugh.

He’s not laughing. He’s all seriousness when his tip brushes your entrance again. The want to be filled by him to the extent that it almost hurts. You feel yourself pulse again with anticipation. He shakes his head, a short strangled sound releasing from him as he pulls his hips away from you. His hand almost claws down your body, shifting to press against you with three digits sliding in between your folds. He takes a moment to rub you from front to back, not entering yet. Just reveling in spreading your slickness around.

“You— you’re so— for me,” he looks almost taken aback as he comments between panting breaths. His hair has started to fall and frame his face, and all you want is to pull him down and kiss him again. So you fucking do.

“Just for you, Ignis,” you reply, biting his lower lip and taking it with you as you arch backwards. He takes your invitation, straddling your leg again to, you assume, resist the temptation of suddenly entering you. He’s devouring you again when you feel the pressure of one of his fingers at your entrance.

You break from him this time. Your leg stretches up, bracing against his hip, while you open yourself up to him. Strangely, it’s a mutual release of moans as he watches your face from just above you.

“You can’t be this tight,” this is a new tone from him, his breath completely strained as his cock rubs against your thigh, “my finger— it barely,” and you shut him up pulling him down, unwilling to let him think about it for too long. You rock against his touch while he shifts the pad of his thumb to stimulate your clit. You moan into his mouth and you feel it echo from his chest to yours. Your fingers are digging into his hair while the other holds his shoulders flush to you. His other skilled finger is now playing with your entrance attempting to join its curling partner. You attempt to relax slightly, pulling his face to the cook of your neck and it now fits, sliding in and working you.

His glasses are a cold metal against your neck while you feel him curl his pointer and ring finger inside you, shifting from the pad of his thumb to the base of it he uses his entire shoulder to stimulate you.

Before you even realize what’s happening, the tightness of your core clenches and releases in a flutter around his fingers. You cry out his name into your silent apartment, scattered papers and books muting it. 

He is unrelenting, pushing and moving through your orgasm against an over sensitive spot inside you with his fingers while he sucks on a new mark on your neck. You feel like you’re going blind as the white spots flood in front of your eyes, crying out for him while he says words you can barely hear.

“Again,” he whispers, his voice as dark and deep as his eyes. And your body of its own volition obeys with a rocking fury, your hands physically shaking on his shoulder while he draws a second orgasm immediately after the first.

The kisses he gives you are somehow more desperate now, something inherently sweet in the pressure, “yes,” he barely manages to speak out, “You come so beautifully for me,” the thumb of the hand he’s kept on your head stokes down your cheek as he kisses your lips tenderly. His nose rubs against yours while he slowly opens his eyes. He looks ready to speak again, but he swallows instead.

“You’re still too tight,” comes out instead of whatever he suppressed down. His hand movements are gentler now. He scissors his fingers inside your entrance, gently attempting to add a third into your completely remade form. You find your hand brushing the hair and sweat of of his eyes. He turns his head to place a kiss into upon palm, closing his eyes tight. You groan out from under him, your body finally able to accept his third finger. Though they were long and beautiful, and continued to make you shudder, you found you did not feel full enough. You were ready.

“I want you now,” you lean up and whisper into his ear, “I want to feel all of you inside me,” it came out so tender— you’re not sure why. You wanted him to fuck you relentlessly, but the waves of pleasure that hit your system have you so relaxed and appreciative of him— you smile.

You hear him suck in another breath while he watches your face, searching it to make sure it was absolutely what you wanted. But something in his expression changes and he is smiling back at you. Impassioned, he kisses you again, using gravity and a little bit of weight to slide off your leg. The sensation of what he left behind chills in the air, so you wrap the leg around his side to hide the precome from the outside world. He removes his fingers and tastes you again, his shoulders curving forward as you read bliss on his face. He opens his eyes, emerald framed by long lashes watch you with intense observation. Using the same hand he pleasured you with, guides himself. The other is gently stroking your cheek in repetition, a tenderness that was very becoming is dusted across his face. He lines himself up with you, the tip of him parting you but not yet fully entering. He looks as though he’s memorizing this moment.

You lift your hips up taking in the start of him, and he gasps with you. Seeming to understand you still felt the urgency, it relights in him as he braces both hands around your head. Fuck— he’s so hard it feels like he’s splitting you in two. Your back arches up to meet him and he finds more resistance than either of you expected. He’s managed to only get half-way in before sitting up slightly, shifting his arms to slow and stop your hips. You feel yourself clenching down around him, and he looks as though he’s straining to keep his eyes open and on yours. He pulls you further onto him, partnered with a gentle movement of his hips and you cry out. You cry out for nothing as you try to pull his body closer to yours.

He relents, folding down over you and burying his face into your neck. You feel so full, like you’re bursting already. He grinds the length of him deep inside you, like he’s waiting for something. You feel like you’re adjusting to him and he kisses your neck.

“Please,” you whisper into the stagnant air.

The noise he lets out is almost a whimper, as he lifts his hips back to thrust inside you again. He chokes another noise down, wrapping his arms under your shoulders, the two of them meeting under your head to keep it safe from the ground, and he begins to move more freely. You can’t breathe as you stretch around him, the overall girth of it rubbing against every part of you. It feels incredible and that tell-tale tightness begins to form at your apex. Then he has the audacity to pause once again, completely flush inside you. He is swallowing so hard you feel it move down his throat against your shoulder.

“I love you,” come words that were supposed to be muffled by your body as he pulls you tight to him, braced now on his elbows as he finally moves with abandon.

Holy shit! Wait— what did he  _ just  _ say? Does it matter even in this moment? Fuck. The way your body is already reveling in the eager penetration says absolutely not.

He was no longer moving with his hips, but all of his body. The sounds of your coupling were wet and slick as he slammed into you almost without abandon. He shifts one of his hands out from under your head as you cry out for him. The intensity of has every bit of soft flesh bouncing on your body, and he seems hypnotized by the dance of your breasts. The feeling of your wet and sweaty skin sliding across the wooden floor of your apartment cannot distract from the intense pleasure of his thick cock almost punishingly slamming inside you.

He takes his hand and moves it between you, his thumb rubbing exactly what needed to be touched for you to go from fingertips to nails down his back. You were losing your composure, everything felt light and distant as he grunted with every breath pushing harder and harder inside of you. You wrap your leg around his hip, meeting his with thrust of your own and he lets out a strangled gasp. He’s starting to slow— NO.

“Please. Please don’t stop. Please keep moving. I can feel it. I’m going to come again, Ignis, make me come again. I’m so close—” you beg, plead, and rock with him. The hand holding your head caresses your cheek again and you open your eyes. He slides his thumb in your mouth and you suck down around it. He’s pressing down on your tongue while his tempo loses its rhythm, watching you, stimulating you inside and out. You lock your other leg around him and he suddenly looks concerned watching your face while a bead of sweat drips from his nose to your cheek.

“I am too,” he liberates your mouth as your hips meet his and he kisses you. You feel him attempting to pull out but you use your legs to keep him there, chasing your orgasm. Rocking against him as his thumb shifts to the base of his palm— the extra pressure pushes you past your breaking point and you feel the curling heat snap.

You cry out his name at the top of your lungs, your entire body writhing as you find the room pulse around his cock— shit, he’s joined you. Fuck, he’s joined your orgasm and it feels fucking incredible. You pull every convulsion of out him and it gives you another as your toes go numb and your hearing becomes disoriented. He continues to move inside of you, pressing in hard while his leg shakes at the effort. He’s watching you so closely, kissing you over and over between gasping breaths. He finally stops his movements with one more thrust, remaining deep inside you.

You’re given the gift of a gentle kiss. His body is trembling while you keep him inside with your legs, riding out the final waves of your orgasm. Every time you pulse his body twitches and he kisses you again.

Now, with the two of you made boneless in embrace, he pulls you into him, rubbing his face affectionately at the crook of your neck and kissing your jaw. So relaxed and mindless, it’s difficult to find the strength but you hold him in return, your legs shifting off of his hips.

The sound of your panting fills the air.

“Monday’s class might be a little weird, huh?” You comment with him still inside you. You reflect on the fact that you should have probably closed the apartment door. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Daimhin!! <3 Always my shining light pushing me to keep writing haha <3
> 
> It’s been so long and I’m working so hard on finishing my next chapter— But like. This smut came out of now where in the middle of it and I liked it. But it doesn’t fit how I want the relationships to build up, even if it is in character for all of them and I didn’t want to fight for this resolution or the drama it would cause.
> 
>  
> 
> They weren’t supposed to fuck— it originally ended with his distress, but then I had my mind changed and I’m super glad it was! <3
> 
>  
> 
> Also the intro notes will make more sense as soon as I get that third damn chapter up! (Fist


End file.
